The King Of Uzushiogakure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto always thought he was different, after finding out about the fox from Mizuki he thought that could've been it, but during his mission to Wave he ended up getting a shock of his life, now after 3 years he is going to make waves for Uzushiogakure, he is going to make some changes everywhere by becoming AQUAMAN. Up For Adoption.


**After watching a movie, it got me thinking that this idea would be perfect for Naruto, I hope everyone enjoys it and that someone adopts it as well.**

**Also if you want to put your own spin of this like after the Valley of the End fight, then you can go ahead.**

**The King Of Uzushiogakure**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Wave Country**

**Battle For The Bridge**

It was a hard battle, but it was slowly drawing to a close, young Naruto had just defeated his opponent, Haku, by using the Kyuubi chakra that the Fourth Hokage sealed inside him.

Now he managed to save the ice user again by knocking Kakashi's hand away from them, but there was a problem, "NARUTOOOOO!"

Due to the speed and unbalanced overshot, Naruto was now falling over the railing, his teacher tried to save him but the fight with Zabuza had tired him out, he couldn't get to Naruto in time, everything was moving in slow-motion for both teams.

Sakura was watching the hyper blond not only saving the enemy, but now he was gonna die because of the height of the bridge, she wanted to do something, she wanted to save her teammate, but she was frozen at what was happening, just because Naruto annoyed her doesn't mean she wanted him to die, yet there he goes, over the edge.

Everyone was in shock, they tried to get their heads around what had just happened, unfortunately a certain arrogant annoyance and his goons made an appearance, making Kakashi realise that he'll have to work with Zabuza and his partner in order to take don Gatou, considering the idiot ended up spilling the beans about not paying Zabuza.

**With Naruto**

While that was happening, young Naruto was dragged under the sea, getting swept away by the current, his last thought before he lost conscious was '_Someone please help me!_'

What he doesn't know is that thought went out like a pulse, echoing out to who knows where, though it turns out someone, or something, ended up hearing the pulse, moving towards Naruto, the thing opened it's mouth and swallowed Naruto, the creature then began to swim away, showing the tail end of a whale.

A distance away, was a strange sight, a man was resting against a reef-side, looking at the miles of ocean, only he was underwater, somehow able to breath.

Though his thoughts were interrupted when a whale came up to him, "What's this now, you creatures have never bothered us Uzushio-folk before!?"

Suddenly he got his answer when the whale opened it's mouth, but what surprised the man was the blond boy on the whale's tongue, suddenly his eyes widened, the boy was alive, somehow unconsciously breathing underwater, he quickly recognised the blond boy's face, "Wait, his face, he looks just like our Queen, but, then, that would mean-!"

Before he could think even more on it, the whale moaned it's song again, causing the man to realise something, "OH! Yes yes, of course, silly me for forgetting that you have places to go, allow me."

Even though he doesn't understand the whale, he knew that the whale wanted to drop the boy off and swim back to it's herd, so with that in mind the man grabbed the boy and held him in his arms, watching the whale swim away.

Looking at the blond in his arms, he couldn't help but ask, "Could it be, over 14 years, and here he is, if the Queen was still with us I'm sure she would be..., (sigh!) but that can wait, she has told me so much about her son, about you, Naruto."

With that the man took off, knowing he was gonna have to wait until Naruto was awake to explain to him about his heritage, about what happened to Uzushiogakure when it was attacked and how it ended up at the bottom of the ocean, with it's people being able to breath underwater thanks to the first Daimyo using his trident to save his people, but with the cost of having it's people becoming what they are today, being able to breath underwater and so much more.

He would then have to explain the unfortunate truth about how Queen Kushina was saved by Naruto's father and brought inland, where she ended up falling in love with Minato and had Naruto, but the people of Uzushiogakure had managed to find her, so they used the underground waterways to get to Kushina, though she didn't want to go, she had no choice but to leave baby-Naruto and Minato, though Minato was against it he understood, so reluctantly he let her go.

But just after Kushina left, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had arrived, causing havoc and destruction to Konoha, so Minato had no choice but to seal the beast into his son, sacrificing himself for the village, but mostly for Naruto.

Unfortunately, Naruto was just a baby back then, so he couldn't remember it.

The man looks at Naruto, "A boy of both the land and sea will be the bridge for both, hopefully you'll bring peace to both our worlds and show everyone that there is only one world, though for now, we'll begin with your training on an uncharted island."

**Later**

Naruto's eyes suddenly sprung open, quickly he gets up on his hands and knees, looking around trying to figure out where he was and how he ended up on a beach, that is until a voice got his attention.

"Well young man, it's about time you woke up!"

Looking towards the voice, Naruto saw a man wearing a strange outfit, he also seems to be a basket of fruits with him, Naruto has a puzzled expression on his face, "Who the heck are you Mister!?" Naruto couldn't help but blurt out, causing the man to smile at Naruto's response.

The man couldn't help but think, "_He is definitely Queen Kushina's son with his blunt personality, no doubt he's got his mother's temper as well._"

Clearing his throat, he began to address Naruto, "Well young man, my name is Nuidis Vulko, but you can call me Vulko, and I was your mother's trusted adviser," This caused Naruto to have a shocked expression, "And I gave her my word to help train you in the ways of Uzushio, along with.." Putting the basket down.

Lifting up his arm, Vulko pulsed some of his chakra into a seal on his wrist, from it came a pair of Tridents, in one hand was a 5-pronged trident, in the other was a lance.

Vulko held up the five pronged trident, "This Trident belonged to your mother, who wished for me to pass on to you to remember her by."

Passing the Trident to Naruto, the teen with shaking hands, grabbed hold of the weapon, "I-If my mother, g-gave me this thing, t-than why didn't she do it herself!?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

Vulko gave a sad sigh, "Naruto, your mother loved you with all her heart, but unfortunately, her people needed her back to marry her arranged marriage partner, after she gave birth to your half-brother, due to having a child with someone on the surface, she was thrown into the trench, a place where no being ever comes back from."

Hearing this, Naruto became angry, "So you mean to tell me, all because my mother fell in love with my father, she was killed because of it!"

Vulko nods his head, "Yes, for you see, the people became angered at the surface dwellers for their attack on Uzushio, along with aiming their anger on Konoha for abandoning them in their hour of need, so the fact that your mother had you with a Konoha ninja made them want to punish her for such an action, I was about 50-50 on what to do, but after she explained how she fell in love with Minato, I supported her even now."

As soon as Naruto heard the name of his father, he was even more shocked, "Y-Y-You mean, m-m-my father was Minato Namikaze!?"

Vulko was confused at Naruto's question, "Of course, your mother left you with your father in order to protect you from her people, since if she took you with her they would try and end your life before it even had a chance to begin."

Naruto was staggered, he didn't know what was happening now, both his parents did what they did in order to protect him, his own father gave his life to seal away the fox to protect the village and himself, now he found out that the Uzushio's ended up holding a grudge to all the surface people and Konoha.

His expression changed from disbelief to outrage, before anything, Naruto lifted his mother's trident and threw it against a rock close by, never noticing he'd coated it in chakra, but due to this the rock exploded in pieces, with the weapon embedding into the sand behind the rock.

Vulko walked towards Naruto, placing his hand on his shoulder to calm the boy down, "Naruto, I understand your anger towards Uzushio, but you must also understand that the people are angry at the surface for their attack on them, they even trusted Konoha to help them, and surely you of all people know that an Uzumaki's rage is unparalleled by anyone, unfortunately that anger was past on to the my generation, so I ask that after your training is complete that you do nothing to draw Uzushio's attention to you for the moment."

Naruto took deep breathes to calm down, "Do.. Do you think that during my training, you can tell me more about my mother!?"

Vulko smiled at Naruto's request, "Of course my boy, I will tell you everything about her while we train you, you'll be strong enough to face anything on land AND in the ocean, ecause I am sure your mother would want you to be strong enough to take on anyone that stands against you."

With that, Naruto's training truly began, ever since he could walk Naruto always thought that he felt different to the people of Konoha, first he thought it was because he had the fox sealed inside of him, when he found out, but now, it turned out he was apart of the sea and the land, the third Hokage, that Naruto calls old man, probably thought that his mother was a survivor of Uzushio's unfortunate destruction and went into hiding until she was found by his father, but it turned out she was much more than that.

Even though Naruto understands that he's basically deserting Konoha, he knew that Uzushiogakure needed his help more, he knew he needed more training, then when he's finished he'll return to Konoha and get some answers for their betrayal and why no-one helped Uzushio.

But for now, Naruto knew he was gonna have to give it his all to make his mother proud, to stop the anger and rage that Uzushiogakure has for the surface, to be **AQUAMAN**.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my idea for a Naruto/Aquaman crossover, hopefully someone will adopt it, since I'm sure a lot of People can see the possibilities for this idea.**

**As for the pairing(s) I was thinking Aqua-Naruto/Mera, for obvious reasons, (cough! red-head cough!), but if anyone wanted to add to it then it's up to whoever adopts.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Aquaman.**


End file.
